It Was Always Meant To Be
by dreamer.dancer.writer
Summary: Having a soulmate is extremely rare, only a couple hundred recorded since the 1800's. When Kurt is 7 he finds the name Hunter Clarington embedded in his skin and goes through the struggle of coming to terms with his sexuality both mentally and publicly. When Kurt is 17 he and Hunter meet for the first time, though several obstacles impede their destined relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_** so this is inspired by a prompt I found on tumblr, reblogged by my friend Jay and posted by colferschristopher. I really really liked the prompt and so...this little multi chapter was born. And I am determined to finish it this time, I actually know where it's going and what the ending is. So..yepp. First chapter is short to set the scene and what not, subsequent chapters will be longer. Rated K for now, who knows in the future (cheeky)

* * *

From the moment his son was born, Burt Hummel always knew he'd grow up unique, special, a one of a kind guy. He never knew quite _how_ special his son would end up being.

It was a chilly Tuesday morning when Kurt found it. He had been playing on the floor of his bedroom, setting up his teddies for a tea party, when he turned his arm over, and caught sight of the strange black marks on his pale forearm. The young boy narrowed his eyes at them, trying to make sense of what it was. He knew his letters, but couldn't read whole words yet. Giving up, he ran downstairs to his dad.

"Daddy?" the high pitched voice floated through the house and his father stuck his head around the doorway.

"Mmm Kurty?" came the reply, and Kurt moved towards Burt, holding out his arm.

"What's this?" he asked in the curious, innocent voice of a seven year old. Burt knelt down to get a better look, sucking in a deep breath as he realised what it was his son had found.

Everyone knew about soulmates. They were something of a legend, or an urban tale, told to young kids as a bedtime story, laughed about over a pint. They were rare, a case hadn't been recorded in over fifty years, and many people were sceptical over whether they even existed, Burt included. But here..here was the solid proof that_soulmates existed._ And his son…his only son, his pride and joy, had one.

His excitement was marred slightly though. The name on Kurt's arm….it was the name of a boy. Kurt was barely seven years old, and yet his sexuality was defined for him by one name etched into his small forearm. The older man had no idea how he felt about that yet. Sure, his son had always been more…_feminine, _than other boys his age. But even so, Burt had always imagined Kurt's future with a woman, getting married, having kids…all the normal things. And now his future would change entirely, and Kurt had no choice. Everyone knew soulmates had to end up together. There was nothing anyone could do about it, even if they wanted to.

"Daddy?" Kurts small voice brought Burt back to reality, and his father swallowed hard.

"Kurt, do you remember when I read you that story about the boy and girl who had each others names on their arms?" Burt asked softly, gazing his son in the eyes. The small child nodded, eager to please.

"You called them…soulmates" his small brow furrowed with the effort of remembering. Burt smiled, pleased Kurt had remembered.

"Yeah. Soulmates. That name on your arm Kurt…that's your soulmate" Burt watched as Kurt's expression went from confusion to shock to excitement.

"Tell me the name!" Kurt insisted. Burt took a deep breath.

"Well Kurt…he's called Hunter. Hunter Clarington."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_short chapter again, I am so sorry. Though...if you like the short chapters, let me know. Otherwise I'll try to make them longer. This just seemed like a good ending place. Anyway, bit more background, Kurt growing up and not really coming to terms with his differences. Maybe more of this in the next chapter? I'm not sure whether to leave the growing up there and move on to the meeting Hunter or not. Again, let me know in the review if you don't mind :) Or just let me know what you think of the story anyway, I'd love to hear your views.

* * *

Kurt could still remember the day he'd found the name on his arm like it was only yesterday. ten years had passed, yet that day still defined him, had shaped him growing up. He hadn't really understood the implications of having a soulmate at the tender age of seven. hadn't realised what it would mean to him growing up.

The first day back at school after the discovery, Kurt had proudly gone around showing everyone his arm, telling everyone his soulmate was called Hunter. it was only later on that day, when his head had ended up down the toilet for the first time and he'd found himself outcast from the group, that he realised how cruel people could be.

Before school that day, Kurt hadn't cared that it was a boys name on his arm. He was just excited that he was special, he was one of the rare few to end up with a soulmate. Washing toilet water out of his hair made him think that maybe this wasn't such a good thing.

And so he hid it. Bought his first fashion magazines, immersed himself in the world of layers, and never looked back. he tried not to let himself look at the name, if he could avoid it. that name...that one name had caused him so much grief at school. the kids hadn't forgotten about it, of course. Kids never do. From that day onwards, Kurt was bullied for being different.

High school had been different. Tired of having to wash his hair everyday, Kurt had begged to go to a school where he knew no one. Sure, maybe it would mean he was lonely. But there was that hope...the tiny yellow spark that made him think 'maybe i won't be alone'.

But boy was he wrong. The bullying, if it was possible, only got worse. Only this time it wasn't because his peers had solid evidence Kurt was a freak. This time it was purely because he looked and sounded different. Apparently an actual fashion sense and a high pitched voice were never going to fit in in the hallowed halls of McKinley High School.

Kurt knew he couldn't go back to his father and asked to transfer anywhere else. there was nowhere close enough, other than Dalton Academy. Kurt envied the boys who attended there. He'd looked up their website online, salivated over the no bullying policy, and nearly fallen out of his chair when he'd seen the price. There was no way he could even ask his father to consider it.

But it didn't stop him dreaming of a different life, a better life.


End file.
